


It's that Time of Year (When the World Falls in Love)

by mommymuffin



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Armitage Hux, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Smut, Christmas songs, Corsetry, Eggnog, Fluff and Smut, Lingerie, M/M, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Mistletoe, Rey Ships It, Top Kylo Ren, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, pure garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9038474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommymuffin/pseuds/mommymuffin
Summary: Rey breaks off in what is perhaps the most shocked gasp either man has ever heard. Slowly her hand raises higher. Higher. Their eyes follow the line of her pointed finger curiously. Both men gasp, but unlike Rey's it is entirely in horror. Above them hangs a missive of good feelings, an accursed trap in the form of a green sprig and white berries. Or, Hux and Ren find themselves under the mistletoe—and Ren finds something else entirely under Hux's clothes. A fill for a Christmas-themed fanfic-prompt generator that gave me Mistletoe and Lingerie~





	

**Author's Note:**

> All right, well. My first real contribution to the Kylux fandom and it's shameless Christmas trash. Fantastic.
> 
> This is really just an excuse to put Hux in a corset and sarcastically cram as many Christmas song lyrics into a fic as I can. 
> 
> But consider it my gift to you, sweet fandom! Everyone have a happy holiday!!

In the air there's a feeling of Christmas.

Hux hates it.

Oh, he's all right with the idea of Christmas. Loved ones coming together, thoughtful and heartfelt gifts, charming snowmen lining the streets, curling up by the fireside, parties for hosting, marshmallows for toasting, and all that.

In reality, Christmas is a circus.

Noisy jingle bells at every turn. Overly-large, red bows on every post. Children on winter break running amok.  More Santas than one town could possibly ever need. Harried and hassled shoppers. Tree after tree after tree, each more of gaudy than the last. The same songs over and over and over again. Holiday traffic.

It's a nightmare.

Hux would just once like to enjoy a nice quiet December, taking walks in the snow and drinking hot chocolate, before the winter weather turns ugly in January.

Instead he must continually paste on a smile and attend party after party. First the work holiday party, then the family gathering (the worst by far—loved ones? Laughable), then the HOA potluck, and now this. Hux must say that this party is his favorite so far and that's saying something, really.

Rey has spared no expense (at detriment to Aunt Leia's checkbook). Lights adorn the roof, the bushes, the trees.The whole house smells of nutmeg and whipped cream, hot cocoa and peppermint, gingerbread and pine cones. And rosemary. Hux has yet to figure out exactly where that scent's coming from, he doesn't see any of the tell-tale bushes, but he definitely keeps noticing that particular smell. The place looks like some kind of Christmas dream, all golden light and glowing candles, stockings by the fireside, a big, gleaming evergreen that is more tinsel than tree, and the most decked halls you've ever seen.

It's all tacky sweaters and laughter and lightheartedness.

Hux would rather be at home enjoying a silent night. _Blessedly alone._

At least he spoiled himself today. A new corset came in (this makes his eighth, a guilty pleasure if ever there were one). This one was in the spirit of Christmas, a luxurious ruby red that shone in low light in all the right ways. The corset was simple in design, a Victorian Underbust with ribbed accents. Hux couldn't resist putting it on for the party, his own personal version of getting dressed up, the tight feeling of restriction thrilling him—not that anyone would know but him. But that's why he wore them in the first place, for himself and no one else.

Although a few others _have_ gotten to enjoy them over the years.

Hux keeps himself tucked into a doorway that after a small section of tiles leads outside somewhere, sipping at eggnog (another thing he doesn't mind about the season), and watching the churning mass of red and green.

Among the red and green there's a break. A small black rip in the fabric of merriment.

Kylo Ren.

Hux's lip curls on reflex.

Kylo Ren, Rey's older cousin and Leia's only son, is a person who pops up in Hux's life more and more often, here of late. They have the misfortune of running in overlapping circles. Hux wishes Ren would run into traffic. Although it's so congested this time of year he'd probably come out unscathed, Hux thinks bitterly.

Ren pulls away from a conversation with Finn and Poe, a tight smile on his face that makes Hux smirk in satisfaction, just to see the miserable look on his face.

Their acquaintanceship goes like this:

Hux shared classes in college and a mutual hatred of their first names with Phasma and afterward found himself entering a firm alongside her as a Business Analyst and Recruiter respectively. Phasma knows both Skywalker descendants from the gym she frequents. Rey is the little cousin who was raised by Ren's parents in the absence of her own parents (a dead mother and a father who couldn't cope). Finn used to work part time at a coffee shop Phasma managed during grad school and that Hux often visited not least because Phasma was there. Rey met Finn in school and knew Poe from his job as aide for her Auntie Leia and his years in high school with Ren. When introduced by Rey, Finn and Poe hit it off spectacularly and have been dating six months now.

Hux met Ren (and for that matter Rey and Poe) for the first time, when Phasma held a small housewarming party for her new house in the 'burbs. It went as well as it could have. Which is to say not at all.

Kylo and Hux's first encounter was like an unstoppable force meeting an immovable object. Phasma had given perfunctory introductions and subsequently left Hux with a chattering Rey and a brooding Kylo. After, Hux is sure, twelve non-stop minutes of Rey steamrolling him with conversation, her attention was caught by the arrival of Finn and Poe and she darted off like the cartoon roadrunner leaving a puff of dust in her wake. Then Hux was left standing silently with Kylo Ren. They had looked at one another for a short stretch of time before Ren said, “So you’re like an accountant or something?”

Hux had frowned and corrected him. “I’m a Business Analyst. I identify and solve problems for a business. Exactly where did you get accountant from?”

Ren shrugged. “I don’t know. You look like one, I guess.”

Hux—who had triple-majored in Finance, Economics, and Information Technology and very much loathed the sniveling accountants who merely _reported_ poor results instead of actually trying to _do_ anything about them—took great offense to that.

“I’ll have you know,” Hux said, “that my job is immensely more complicated than an accountant’s and that looking like a put-together professional is a much better choice than looking like a child who never outgrew their emo phase.”

Ren’s face had twisted into something incensed. “Not everyone has to act _and_ look like a stuck-up prick.”

Hux pulled up to his full height—unfortunately slightly less than Ren’s, which didn’t happen to him often, Phasma aside.

“Better that than a Hot-Topic reject, sorry excuse for a human being.”

It had only gone downhill from there.

Phasma had had to intervene when the shouting started—and it is not good when Bathilda Phasma has to intervene. She wound up sequestering them to opposite corners of her home. She assigned Rey to keep Ren corralled and Poe to keep Hux occupied, while Finn vacillated between the two pairs.

Needless to say, they loathed each other.

That's why Hux isn't really sure why he's still invited to things by Rey. Hux really only knows her tangentially through Phasma and technically Finn, but somehow he got invited to (read: forced to attend) this Christmas party.

Joy to the world.

Inevitably, Kylo catches sight of him and pauses for a moment, weighing his options. He decides to darken Hux's already dark doorway (after forty minutes he's pretty sure it leads to the side driveway) and joins him in the small alcove.

"Having a holly, jolly time, Hux?" is his sarcastic greeting.

Kylo's sneer is almost a good as Hux's. Almost.

"About as much as you. Did you intend to dress like the Ghost of Christmas Future tonight or is that your usual holiday attire?"

Kylo scoffs. After a while, he speaks again. "So who forced you to come?"

Hux arches a light brow. "What makes you think I was forced?"

Kylo arches a dark brow back. "Because you're standing as far away from everyone else as you possibly can without actually being outside?"

Hux rolls his eyes, but relents. "Rey and Phasma double-teamed me. Puppy-dog eyes and a bouncer backing her up. So here I am."

Ren snorts.

"You?" Hux asks.

"Rey's puppy-dog eyes again. And Mom's glare."

It's Hux's turn to snort. "And here you are."

"Here I am…" Kylo repeats, staring off into space.

Hux wonders what's caught his attention. He follows his gaze, but it doesn't seem he's focused on anyone or anything in particular.

In the lull that follows Hux finds he doesn't mind Kylo's presence. When he shuts up and stops pouting, he's perfectly fine to be around.

Presently, Ren is surprisingly relaxed, his back against the door jamb as he looks out over the good cheer and jangling sweaters.

Hux can tell Ren despises it as much as he does. This is confirmed when Ren's lips carve out disapproving judgment at something in particular.

"What?" Hux can't help but ask over the rim of his mug.

Ren almost seems like he'd forgotten Hux was there. He glances back out at the crowd and seems to weigh the merits of responding candidly.

He goes with the truth. "That one woman there. With the Santa hat."

"Which one?" Hux asks, peering over his drink, disguising the fact that they're talking about someone.

"Not the one by the stairs, the one by the kitchen."

"I see her," Hux says.

"The sweater. Dogs, right?"

"Right."

"Wait, 'til she turns around again."

The pair wait patiently, giving an outward appearance of casualness.

Finally, the woman turns and Hux sees what had Ren's attention. On the rear of the sweater, right over the dip of her back, is a 3D knitted dog in a dog house. Beside it is a bone that says "Merry Woof-mas."

"Ugh," Hux scoffs behind his mug. He turns his head conspiratorially toward Ren, hand still poised to cover his mouth. "And I thought the fireplace one was bad."

"Fireplace?" Ren asks, interest piqued. "I haven't seen that one."

Hux scans the crowd and then looking into his drink says, "By the tree. Green background."

Ren tilts his head, pretends he isn't looking. Then he guffaws. "Oh, God. Ohhh, God. The 3D stockings though."

"Quite," Hux says.

"All right, but what about her friend. Look at his."

Hux glances out. "Oh, no. It lights up."

"It lights up," Ren says, grinning wide.

Hux can't help laughing alongside him, though he tries to hide that too in his mug. He ignores the fact that he's already emptied it of eggnog.

After two more bouts of sniggering, it seems clear that Hux and Ren have wound up gravitating toward one another due simply to the fact that they are a scrooge and a grinch respectively (at least compared to the people wearing light-up antlers). The façade of the empty cup long abandoned, Hux crosses his arms and does what he does best: insults people. Ren keeps up unexpectedly well, surprising Hux with witty banter that matches Hux's, remark for remark.

For the next twenty minutes they keep to themselves, keep their voices low and their bodies angled close. Together they make a small pocket of calm in the raucous chaos of holiday music and laughter. When the last fashion faux-pas has been illuminated, they don't feel the need to find a new topic.

A comfortable silence falls.

Until Rey comes and shatters it.

"You two are no fun!" she exclaims. "Come play a game or make a popcorn garland or something!"

"I think we're fine where we are," Hux says, shooting Kylo a sly look. The mischief in his gaze is undeniable.

Ren smirks back at him.

"Oh, fine!" Rey says, gesturing at them with a hand. Her other is placed firmly on her hip. "Stay in your gloomy doorway and fill every corner with—"

Rey breaks off in what is perhaps the most shocked gasp either man has ever heard. Slowly her hand raises higher. Higher. Their eyes follow the line of her pointed finger curiously.

Both men gasp, but unlike Rey's it is entirely in horror.

Above them hangs a missive of good feelings, an accursed trap in the form of a green sprig and white berries.

"Oh, no," says Hux. "No, no."

"Nope. No way," says Kylo.

"You have to!" Rey shouts—with glee, no less. "It's tradition, you have to kiss under the Mistletoe!"

"Screw tradition!" Kylo says vehemently.

"I would rather kiss a frog," Hux says blandly.  

"Too bad! Kylo's all you got!" Rey shoots back. "Now, kiss! Kiss, kiss, kiss!"

Kylo looks at Hux, utterly resigned. "She's not going to go away unless we do this."

"Yes, that seems highly likely," Hux says dryly.

"Just do it!" Rey says.

Kylo sighs. "Fine. Bring it in." He holds open one arm while Rey claps her hands in rapid succession.

Hux, who is above sighing, breathes in deep enough to visibly expand his chest cavity, but releases it in a slow, controlled manner through his nose. He tilts his chin up ever so slightly, defiant, and steps forward.

The world is like a different place when he's in Kylo's personal space. It, inexplicably, feels safe. Safer than Hux has perhaps ever felt. Kylo has just two inches on him, but his broad shoulders and the way he carries himself makes him feel like a shelter to Hux. A warm, safe shelter.

Hux finds himself leaning in closer than he had intended.

Kylo's extended arm lands on his shoulders wrapping around him easily.

God, but they fit together well.

Only years and years of brutal practice enables Hux to keep his perfectly formed sneer in place. Kylo gives him one last wary look before canting his head forward and sealing his lips over Hux's.

Hux doesn't believe in Christmas miracles. It is all just chance, random and careless. But the chance it took for this kiss to be the most life-altering experience of Hux's life must be the closest thing to a Christmas miracle Hux is likely to ever believe in.

It's only a small press of lips, mouths shut tight, but it feels explosive. The warmth of Kylo's body seems to consume him. All noise drowns out into a white static until it is just the two of them in their little pocket of the world.

Kylo must feel it too, because his hand squeezes Hux's shoulder in what feels like an involuntary jerk. The taller man takes half a step closer, drops his shoulder, and angles just that bit more into Hux. Kylo's chin tips just a little, not enough to change anything, but just enough to deepen the pressure. Hux's hand clenches in Kylo's jacket, its owner helpless to do otherwise.

When they pull away, oxygen finally run out, Hux swears he can hear the angels sing. Dear God, what did Rey put in that eggnog?

"Ahem," the very girl coughs, breaking their dazed staring spell with one another.

Their heads snap around to her, startled.

Rey is making a poor attempt at hiding the world's biggest smile behind her hand. She's holding in laughter too, as indicated by the arm over stomach. "Well, since you two have, um, upheld the tradition, I guess I'll just be moving along now. Enjoy the party!" She's grinning brighter than the star on top the tree. Bursting to tell someone, she makes a beeline for Poe and Finn. Who else.

Kylo and Hux turn back to face each other. For a moment nothing happens. They can only stare and try to absorb what just happened.

Then Kylo looks away, coughs into his fist in an obvious manner. "Um. Well."

"Um well, indeed," Hux says. His eyes drift up to the mistletoe. A thought occurs.

"You know," Hux begins, slow. Kylo looks up at him, head still dipped low. "We are still under the mistletoe."

Kylo glances up at the plant adorned in shiny, red ribbon. His eyes settle back on Hux. "True," he says.

"And if you're under the mistletoe...well. It would be a poor show to disappoint our host. I was raised to have much better manners than that."

"Manners," Ren agrees with a nod that goes on for a little too long. He's biting his lower lip.

"Quite," Hux says, eyes on that lip, then takes a step forward.

They move at the same time Ren's hands flying to his waist, while Hux gets his hands in that glorious hair. The kisses—plural—are more frantic this time. They both move as if they're not sure they'll ever have another chance at this. Truth be told, that may be exactly the case; tomorrow may come and with it reason and sense.

Quick open-mouthed presses, one right after another. Tongues meet, but never linger. There's too many different angles to try. When Hux inevitably nips Kylo's plush lower lip, Kylo groans low and quiet and unceremoniously yanks Hux's shirt tails out of his pants, hands fisted in the heavy sweater. Hux pushes them further back into the dark alcove, while Ren's hands migrate underneath the button-up—only for Ren to freeze.

 _Shit,_ Hux thinks. He'd forgotten all about the corset.

Kylo pulls back slowly to look at him. "What is that?" he asks cautiously.

Hux is very tempted to sigh. Instead he lifts his chin so he may look down his nose at the other man. "Fine lingerie," is what he answers with.

Kylo, hands still on Hux's waist over the satin fabric, ducks his head and looks off to the left for a moment, mind a million miles away. Then his head snaps back up, startling Hux. His eyes are blazing with intensity.

"Do you mean to tell me," he says through bared teeth, "that you are wearing a corset under there?"

Hux doesn't know what to do for a moment. He can't quite tell if Ren is angry or not. But... he may be reading this entirely wrong, but he thinks Kylo may actually be more than a little on board with it. So he says quite plainly, "Yes."

Kylo has to look away again and his hands spasm against Hux's sides causing him to sway in place ever so slightly.

Yes, Hux is certain now. Kylo is most definitely into it.

Being quite the deviant, Hux leans in to whisper in his ear, "There's a matching choker in my bedroom."

Kylo's head snaps round again. Anticipating this, Hux pulls back and smirks at the coiled man.

Ren's gaze bores into him as he says, "This party is boring."

"Agreed," Hux says, mouth curled wickedly on one side.

"We should leave. Immediately."

"I'll get my coat," Hux says and just because he's cruel stops to talk to Phasma on the way out.

"Do thank Rey for inviting me," he requests of her. "It was a wonderful party. I had a lovely time."

Phasma glances up at Ren, who is anxiously shifting from foot to foot by the front door, and says, "I'll give her both your regards."

Hux and Phasma match devious smile for devious smile.

Hux downright strolls to the door. Kylo watches him the entire way and glares at him when Hux comes to a neat stop in front of him.

"I hate you," he says.

"I know," Hux replies.

They make it out the front door and Hux finally finds where the rosemary smell had been coming from. It seems the stuff lines the walls of the house in cheerful little clusters. Hux only notices because he nearly trips over one such grouping when Kylo almost topples him with the force of a punishing kiss. Hux can't find it in himself to complain about the treatment.

When they make it, at last, to Hux's flat, Kylo shoves him against the wall the moment the lock snicks into place.

"You're a damn tease. I could tell that from the first time I saw you. All prim and proper on the outside, all sinful underneath."

Hux arches an eyebrow. "Have you been noticing me, Ren?"

Kylo's mouth draws down in a severe show of stubbornness. Still, he answeres, "Yes."

Hux's expression evens out and he says, "And have you liked what you've seen?"

This time there's a small pause in which Kylo's expression shifts, quick as a blink, from agitated to caught-out and unwilling to admit it. "Yes," he says, voice soft around the edges.

Hux's face forms the beginnings of a condescending look. Then he remembers it's Christmas and decides to be generous. Seems he is Scrooge after all. And here stands the Grinch heart three sizes too small. He gives Ren a carefully-crafted even look and says, "Do you have any idea how often I've watched you from across the room?"

Ren's expression breaks into something startled and filled with naive hope.

"You are a specimen of a man, the definition of tall, dark, and handsome. And you have this casual devil-may-care attitude and way of carrying yourself that scares people off. I should find it off-putting, but I don't for some strange reason. You're a deplorable smart ass with the stubbornness to back it up. You couldn't be polite to save your life and you don't know when to quit. You're, to put it quite plainly, a brute with a temper like a storm."

Kylo is frowning now.

"But that's just it, Kylo. You're a force of nature unlike anything I've ever seen and I'll be damned if I'm not fascinated by you."

Kylo's brows jump in surprise. Then his ears turn endearingly red, while he looks away from Hux and his stupid face.

Hux waits patiently.

When he turns back, Kylo's expression is set determinedly. "But we hate each other."

"We do," Hux agrees no qualms about it. "But that's exactly what makes us pay attention to each other, isn't it?"

The thought seems to have never occurred to Kylo. "I guess it is," he finally says.

Hux's mouth quirks just barely on one side. "Now," he says, "are you going to undress me or shall I retire early this evening?"

Kylo's eyes go hot and he mutters, "Oh, I'm gonna unwrap you like a present."

Hux rolls his eyes. But all haughtiness falls away when Kylo pushes forward and shoves a knee between his thighs.

Hux moans involuntarily and drops his head back. Kylo takes the opening and attacks Hux's throat with teeth and tongue. His knee presses up and Hux can't help the little roll of his hips he gives against it. He can feel Ren smile into his jaw at this and Hux huffs in exasperation at this cocky man.

Sooner than later, Ren's hands tug at Hux's sweater and shirt, trying to pull them both up and over his head.

Hux tsks and slaps his wrists. "It's a button-up, you idiot. You can't pull it over my head."

Ren stares at him for a moment, expression tight. Then he yanks down on Hux's shirt before slipping his quick hands under Hux's sweater and shucking it off of him roughly. Ren spares a narrow-eyed glance at Hux's perfectly unmussed hair like he's making plans for it.

But he sets that aside to stick his fingers in between the halves of Hux's shirt and— _rip it apart._

Well, he did say 'like a present.'

Buttons skew and clatter noisily on the hardwood floor. Hux just blinks a few times.

"I—I can't believe you just—"

Ren ignores him, eyes gleaming as he takes in the corset.

"It's red…" he breathes.

Recovered, Hux smirks, sardonic. "Merry fucking Christmas."

Ren's eyes snap up to his. "Yeah," he says. "Merry _fucking_ Christmas."

Ren moves so quickly, Hux doesn't even realize what's happening until it's already happened. The larger man stoops and hooks his arms behind Hux's thighs, clasping his hands around his forearms, and raises Hux high against the wall.

Hux's hands fly to the back of Ren's neck out of fear of falling. It's entirely unnecessary as Ren has a firm hold on him and his back rests against the wall. He sits on the shelf of Ren's arms and braces his knees around Ren's ribcage, fingers finding their way into dark locks. The edge of the corset digs into his soft abdomen and Hux arches up, seeking a reprieve from it.

This presents Ren with an enticing expanse of chest that he wastes no time in exploring. He scrapes his teeth across the top of the corset, slipping his tongue beneath the lip of it to slide against Hux's skin, moving on to mouth at the metal busks that latch at the front.

Hux breathes in, shaky and strained, as Ren drags his teeth up to a nipple. His head drops back when the other man tongues at the pert bud, rolling it between his teeth, before doing the same to its twin. Hux flexes his legs and hitches himself higher in Ren's hold, body demanding more.

"Ren…" he says, breathy and light.

The man gives one last flick to his nipple and tilts his head back to gaze up at Hux, eyes glazed with lust. "Bedroom?"

Hux points over his shoulder. "Second on the right."

Kylo steps away from the wall and Hux's arms secure more firmly around his neck in its absence. Kylo takes big, tromping steps to their destination and kicks Hux's door open. Hux is lucky he hadn't had it shut completely or the brute would have busted that too.

Hux forgets completely about the door when Ren props a knee onto the bed and flings the both of them down onto it. They bounce slightly and Hux isn't sure which way is up for a moment.

He finds it easily enough when Ren's hands twist around his back, long fingers flicking at the laces, palms squeezing the breath out of him. He slinks up Hux's torso like a beast stalking prey. Those hands find their way into ginger locks, messing it up as much as humanly possible. The weight of Ren's body on top of him is making air difficult to acquire through the restrictive boning, doubly so when Ren's mouth seals over his again, hard and insistent. Still he doesn't pull away until Ren's hips slot into the cradle of his and the other man rolls them once, just to stir up a delicious friction.

It startles a gasp from Hux. They part, gulping air, and Hux's hand at Ren's shoulder blade taps him twice.

"Clothes. Off, off."

Ren nods vigorously, the most agreeable Hux has ever seen him.

The taller man sits up and divests himself of his hoodie and t-shirt. He goes to work on his belt, while Hux tries to shimmy out of his ruined dress-shirt. He succeeds and Ren un-straddles Hux to slip out of his socks, shoes, pants, and underwear. He is alarmingly quick. Hux has only toed off his shoes and has his hands on his opened waistband when Ren bends over him and, placing a hand on each foot, yanks his socks off in one swift move. Then he's doing the same to Hux's pantlegs.

"Jesus," Hux mutters, lifting up his hips lest Ren yank him off the bed, pants and all.

"No, but it feels like my birthday," Ren says, Hux's pants fluttering to the ground.

"Please stop," Hux says, aggrieved.

"Nope," Ren says, because he's Ren.

Hux shakes his head.

Ren runs his hands up the length of Hux's thighs. They skim over Hux's underwear (silk, of course, and damp with precome), but stop, fingers hooked in the waistband.

"What?" Hux grumbles. "In God's name, what?"

Ren is looking up at him, scarily focused. "Where's the choker?"

"The—Oh." Hux had forgotten. The choker is something that came with the corset, not something he was really interested in. But he had promised it to Ren.

He looks over his shoulder toward the nightstand. Yes, there sat the little white box it had come in.

Ren zeroes in on it and clambers back on top of him, bouncing the mattress and using his incredibly long arms to reach his prize. He tosses the lid and the box aside, procuring the satiny red ribbon from within. It was a cheap thing really, a freebie that came with the actual purchase. But Ren looks at it reverently before looping it around Hux's neck and latching the chain together.

He leans back to admire how it looks against Hux's creamy skin, holly-red against snow-white, complementing the corset.

Ren's voice is a scrape in his dry throat when he asks, "Do you have stuff?"

Hux indicates the nightstand once more. "Top drawer."

Ren actually removes himself from the bed this time to stand and bend over the drawer. Hux rolls onto his side to admire Ren's backside. His shoulders are just as broad and attractive as they are from the front, back sculpted of rippling muscle. Hux is for some unknown reason pleased to see that Ren's scattered moles continue to dot his fair skin there too. They in fact go even lower, a pair sitting in the upper right of Ren's firm ass.

Ren turns around and Hux gets the first good look at his front then too. An impressive chest and finely cut abdomen. And nestled in dark hair a large, flushed dick. Hux's anticipation grows at the sight of it and his gaze flicks back up to Ren's face.

Ren's eyes meet Hux's, dark and intent, and then he's crawling back over him.

His hands come up to Hux's face, framing it. Then Ren draws a path downward, starting at Hux's throat and the tantalizing ribbon, traveling over his chest, and dragging nails over the corset making a pleasant riveting sound. When they finally reach his waistband, they don't stop this time, pulling the soft fabric down, down, down, until they fall off of Hux's feet.

With Hux laid bare before him Ren takes a moment to look at him. Hux's hardening cock curves over the corset, and Ren's eyes trace it hungrily.

He leans forward, a hand coming to press down against the stiff fabric over Hux's stomach.

"I want to make you come on this," Ren says.

It would be a shame to stain this corset on its first day out. But it is Christmas after all. Short of breath, he nods. "Yeah. Okay."

Ren grins, something feral and absolutely ruinous. Hux thinks it would make him weak in the knees if he weren't already lying down.

All thinking goes out the proverbial window when Ren ducks his head without warning. He licks a long stripe up Hux's dick and sucks at the head, just enough to bring Hux to full hardness, and then he's kneeling up and ripping into a condom, leaving Hux writhing without him.

Hux, unwilling to wait a second longer than necessary, grabs the lube and slicks his own fingers. He pushes one finger into his tight hole without preamble, the corset's lower stays digging into him at the forced angle.

Ren makes a pained noise. " _Jesus_ , Hux."

"I thought we already established he wasn't here…" Hux hums, rhythmically pumping his hand. He gives a little moan when he slips a second finger in beside the first, eyes drifting closed.

Ren groans and snatches up the bottle. He wastes no time in drizzling its contents over his fingers and joining Hux's hand with his own.

Hux cries out when Ren shoves a finger in beside his two. _Oh_. Ren's fingers are longer than his. The new addition touches right on Hux's prostate and Hux's spine curves in an attempt to seek it out again. Ren sets their pace and brushes against it on each passing stroke until Hux is panting.

Too soon the broader man presses his thumb into Hux's palm and pulls him away. Hux protests, a pitiful little noise, but then Ren is lifting Hux easily by the hips and pressing his cock bluntly against Hux's entrance.

Hux hisses as the stretch of Ren sinking in burns through him. His hands fly to Ren's biceps, fingers digging in deeply, a desperate plea—for more or less, Hux doesn't know.

Ren bottoms out with a throaty moan and lets his head hang for a moment while they both breathe through the adjustment.

Then Hux curls his nails into Ren's flesh and commands, "Move."

Ren doesn't argue, doesn't even utter a word, just pulls back and thrusts.

What little breath Hux has left is punched out of him the first time Ren hits that spot deep inside him again. Heedless of the corset's resistance, Hux flexes his thighs and shifts an ankle over Ren's shoulder to hitch his lower half higher, seeking out that desirable angle.

Ren bends at the waist and gives it to him. Hux's cry is strangled and his hands fly up to Ren's hair, anchoring himself by it, as his knee hooks over Ren's shoulder. Ren ruts into him feverishly, one hand coming down to brace on the bed and the other wrapping around Hux's dick. He gives quick tugs while keeping his hips working in an unrelenting rhythm.

When Hux's walls tighten, so do his fingers, pulling on Ren's hair. He climaxes with a shout, come splattering across the ruby fabric. Ren groans low at the sight. His hand comes away from stroking Hux through his orgasm to run through the mess, smearing it across the corset. He continues his way up Hux's body, stopping at his throat so his fingers can curl around the choker and grip it tight.

The necklace pulls taut, resisting the amount of force Ren is exerting on it. Hux's head tilts back as his neck rises to slacken the tension. It only works until Ren is coming, groan punched out of him and muscles spasming. His fingers clench and the tiny clasp at the back breaks. The satin slips away and Hux's head drops back to the mattress.

Ren's fist, still gripping the necklace tight, rests in the middle of Hux's chest while the last of his orgasm leaves him. Still breathing roughly, Ren finally moves again.

He straightens up, brings the empty hand to brace Hux's hip as he pulls out, then drops him back to the bed.

Ren falls down beside him, arm slung over his waist and fingers hooking in the top of the corset possessively. They rest for a few small moments, sated and content, while Hux tries to get a modicum of his breath back.

When he does, he's the first to speak. "Get up and grab a washcloth. Then help me get out of this thing." He gestures to the dampened corset.

Ren's eyes light up at the prospect of undressing Hux from it. He practically falls off the bed, hand going to the ground to catch himself in a crouch, and then goes to the washroom Hux indicates. Hux notices the choker seems to have vanished during that move. He comes back with a damp rag, his own body clean. Instead of handing the rag over to the other man, Ren leans in and wipes Hux up himself. Hux indulges him, even lifts his chin when Ren goes to swipe at his neck.

Tossing the rag Ren squeezes the corset halves together and unhooks the busks on the front. His touch is almost reverent as his hands run along the divots left behind in Hux's flesh, mouth leaving soft kisses on them as Hux takes a much-needed deep breath and relaxes into the mattress.

Ren sidles up close not long after and traces nameless shapes on Hux's bare thigh. Inevitably, he has to ruin the silence by going and speaking again.

"How do you feel about stockings?"

Hux raises his head to look at him. "As in "hung by the fireside"?"

Ren is still contemplating Hux's leg. "No. As in…"and garters"." He finally meets Hux's eyes, guileless and carefully trying to hide his desire.

Hux stares for a stretch and then plops back on the pillows, stifling the urge to sigh. _This man._ "I'm not opposed to them."

The force of Ren's grin is palpable in the room. The dark-haired man rocks the entire bed as he clambers back on top of Hux and attacks every inch of his face with kisses.

"Stop that!" Hux says, batting him away.

While the assault stops, Kylo continues to grin down at him.

"Just what makes you so certain you'll get another chance at this, hm?" Hux asks.

Ren smiles. "You won't get rid of me so easily."

"Yes. Well. Mistletoe is a fungus after all. And so it seems are you."

"I," Ren says confidently, "am a gift."

Hux snorts. "I'd rather take the coal."

Ren's head cocks to one side, playful. "Have you been naughty this year, Hux?"

Hux raises his chin and smirks. "Very."

Ren returns the smirk and rubs his thumb along the exposed tendon of Hux's neck.

His expression changes quite suddenly to something like realization. Then a slow smile crawls across his lips.

Hux narrows his eyes. "What?" he asks, not liking that look one bit.

Kylo strokes a knuckle along Hux's neck. "It's scarf season," he says, inordinately pleased.

Given Kylo's generous use of teeth earlier, he can guess exactly what that means. Hux finally gives up, and sighs. "I am going to regret this."

"Oh, I'll make sure of it," Kylo says, leaning over him with another mischievous grin.

Hux stares up at him, expression flat.

A moment passes.

"Well?" Hux says. "Are you going to ravish me again or not?"

"Ask nicely," Kylo says with an infuriating smile.

"Oh, for Chrissakes." Hux covers his eyes with a hand, then flops it back onto the bed. "Do it or I'll throw your naked ass out in the cold."

Kylo beams. "That's the spirit."

"Well," Hux says, a small smile playing in the corner of his lips. "'Tis the season."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> http://mommymuffin.tumblr.com/


End file.
